


The End And The Beginning

by BlackTyranitar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Banged this out in a couple of hours, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Hope vs. Despair, Mutation, One Shot, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon References, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Scientific references, Unpolished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyranitar/pseuds/BlackTyranitar
Summary: Based on a writing prompt I came across recently:WP: "A powerful bioweapon has caused people and animals globally to undergo severe mutations, but certain humans & animals are immune. That’s not the interesting part, though. All the creatures the victims turned into have been seen before. The Age of Man is over. The Age of Pokémon has begun."One-shot fic.
Kudos: 1





	The End And The Beginning

Chaos. It’s chaos.

It’d take too long to get into the exact details of what and how it happened ... too much happened too quickly, in too short of a time. Nobody knows how it happened, either.

Oh, I see you’re confused. Sorry, I’d be too. Let me try again.

Since a few years ago, a mysterious group had been launching bioweapons at key strategic regions around in the world, and some not so strategic locations, too.

Who are these terrorists? Nobody knows. No one has publicly come forward to claim responsibility. Some terrorist groups like al-Qaeda and the rest claimed at first that they did it, but we know they sure as hell didn’t because they, too, got attacked. Those groups have now dissolved into infighting.

These mysterious guys, the actual ones responsible, have struck at densely populated centres and at zoos and national parks that are chock-full of animals. At first nobody understood why they targeted zoos, sanctuaries and the wild places left on this earth … but then their sinister purpose became all too clear.

You see, the bioweapon acts to change the very essence, the very DNA, of animals, and in some strange way, even splice them together to create a brand-new creature entirely. Creatures that bear eerie resemblance to some cartoon creatures from a Japanese video game called Pokemon. 

That’s why some people have taken to calling it the Nintendo Bomb. The company itself, the Pokemon Company and Game Freak have been taken by surprise just as the rest of us. The governments and the United Nations investigated them and came up with nothing. They, and the Japanese people, haven’t been spared by the curse either.

How this mechanism works exactly, nobody knows. The prevailing theory is that it’s an airborne virus or germ that targets DNA, because the original people and animals haven’t changed, not exactly. The original victims of the strikes still look the same.

We started to realise just what had happened when people and animals gave birth a while after the attacks. In us humans, the effects started appearing after nine months. In pet rats and mice, the effects appeared about three weeks after.

As you can imagine, everyone was horrified. Is horrified, still. Most people abandon the monsters they give birth to, and some even kill them. Some people with hearts of gold have taken in the poor things where they can.

Most animals don’t realise what’s happening and they just keep breeding and breeding these creatures. Some people have started up extermination companies to try and stop this in their tracks.

If you ask me, it’s too late. It’s impossible. Nobody can stop animals mating in the wild, and the bioweapons have struck over a large enough area that there’ll always be monsters being born somewhere.

Told ya, they attacked national parks and forests for a reason.

The small, fast-breeding animals started to change first. Where we had normal rodents like rats and voles and gophers, now we’re getting creatures that some video game nerds have dubbed as rattatas, patrats and goddamn pikachus, names lifted straight from that stupid game. Some mutated types even grow horns that are strangely venomous. I have no idea where they got that from, because I don’t know any normal rodent that’s venomous.

I heard a theory though, a theory on why these monsters take on characteristics that don’t exist in their original species. It’s something called horizontal gene transfer, like how once many years ago people found snake DNA in cows, right, so the snake DNA somehow ended up in the cow but the cow was still the same outside. But it had the snake DNA. Some scientists said in the news that somehow the foreign DNA gets into the wildlife and the gene gets expressed or something, causing them to change size and grow features their parents didn’t have.

It’s happened to our pets, the very same pets we keep in our homes, they gave birth to monsters too. Some are fortunate enough to be owned by people who are fascinated by the change.

Yes, those people exist – they’re freaked out just as the rest of us, but they’re intrigued too. They’re curious about what type of creature their pets give birth too. Some shaggy dog breeds have given birth to these tiger-like things with orange fur and black stripes, they must have got the coat pattern from tigers somehow with this gene transfer thing, while our cats give birth to creatures called meowths or skittys or something. Not just dogs and cats, birds and reptiles too. The babies of monitor lizards and tegus have changed colour, not like a chameleon but solid different colours, like in one case the babies had turned orange and had goddamn _tiny flames_ on the tip of their tails.

The wild animals at zoos have given birth to all kinds too, massive creatures no one has seen ever before, like the okapis at my local zoo had this weird little giraffe thing that was yellow in front like real giraffes are, and a solid purple brown at the back like their okapi mother is, but with this creepy weird-looking tail that sticks straight up. Bears have this cute brown bear cubs that got a moon-shaped marking on their face. Within the past year one grew very big and it now has a shaggy mantle of long fur over its shoulders and a pale yellow circle marking on its chest, rather cooI I have to admit. At least those bears look _normal_ , which is a relief to many people including me because some mutations have been just too weird and freaky for us to pretend is okay. Other wild animals haven’t been so normal. Some lions gave birth to lions that at first looked like them but then started growing freakish red-and-yellow manes; even the female cubs started growing manes, though smaller and only at the top unlike the males. Other lions gave birth to cubs completely different in colour, mostly black and _blue_ yes even blue where their mothers are tawny. These young lions have long black tails with yellow hair tufts, and shocking alien yellow eyes that can look straight through you.

The birds around us – too many to describe. Damn pidgeys and spearows and starlys everywhere. Someone told me they even saw an owl, a huge owl with upswept facial feathers, just flying for the first time with its normal horned owl parents, and it was bigger than both of them combined.

That’s scary, because the news has started getting reports that some creatures, huge in size, have broken out of homes and sanctuaries and are now roaming around. Hell, people have been attacked while hiking by these monsters, and most cases the bear spray or taser or even walking stick being utterly useless against them. Most have died sadly, only being found by rangers or other hikers, while some got lucky and lived long enough to tell what happened. Not just mutated bears but damn huge-ass cats that don’t look like anything we’ve had before and massive dogs straight out of legend that look 100% like a high school kid might draw hell-hounds, with skull-like markings and horns and shit. Some people even say that they saw dragons, actual dragons I shit you not, goddamn dragons walking and _flying_ and breathing fire. That’s not even the craziest thing people have come up with. Some who sound like they’ve escaped from the local asylum keep shouting that they’ve seen plants come alive, plants with eyes and mouths like animals, plants with goddamn legs that allow them to walk around. Crazy as shit.

 _And_ that’s just the animals. We’ve been affected too though for some reason not as badly affected as other animals like apes or monkeys. They give birth to mutated things that got hands on their tails and shit, but we humans have been mostly, well, human. Don't ask me how or why, I don't know. All I know is, some of the babies have unnatural hair and eye colours that could only be the result of the bioweapon’s workings, while others somehow can think straight into our heads, like they think words and we hear them in our minds. Freakish and it’s caused some real tragedies like babies being abandoned and killed, while others have just been given away. Horrible all round and some have called the kids monsters too, just like the mutated creatures animals give birth to.

There’s some hope though, that this isn’t as bad as many of us believe it is. Or at least, the future ain’t hopeless, not like how the ranting and raving doom-and-gloom preachers and prophets say it is, cause the kids, the lucky ones at least who’ve been adopted or stayed with their families, and rumour has it even the street kids, have taken to our mutated puppies and kittens and birds like a duck takes to water. Crazy, huh? These kids, they form bonds with the weird creatures like they’re damn horse and dog and cat whisperers, and help keep them under control.

For me it’s a great sign of things to come, a damn miracle which we all need because this crazy world has turned completely upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to practice my writing and came across the neat prompt. As I enjoy Pokemon I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
